A Poem for Doris, another Poem for Kowalski
by CreamieMiracleMalarky
Summary: Kowalski is determined to "get back together" with Doris again, but will he be able to do so facing rejection and other havoc going around? Time must be used wisely and the pressure is ON.


_Before I continue with this story, I just want to say that this is my first written story for Fan Fiction, so please write feedback and make suggestions with every chapter, ESPECIALLY this one. _ _ Sorry if I sound completely desperate, but no one really wants to read a mediocre story, now do they? I've already made 2 updates to this chapter, and this is only the first day! As for updates, I'll try to update every Saturday and Wednesday. ~Creamie (That's me)_

_**A poem for Doris, another poem for Kowalski.**_

**Chapter 1: Dunder-Cover**

February 1st, 2011. PENGUIN HQ. 0830 HOURS.

It was yet another Wednesday morning for the penguins, which could only mean more showboating, more training, more missions, more fish, more "science", more Rico, more twists and turns, and as an added bonus, Valentine's Day was coming soon! Nevertheless, the day so far was going swimmingly. The Lunacorns aired a new episode, the birds were chirping whimsically, the cars were bursting into flames, (as usual) the lemurs were still asleep, there was no crisis occurring, Alice was nowhere to be found, and the zoo wasn't open yet. It was absolutely wonderful…for a while.

"That episode was spectacular, don't you think, Rico? Best episode, YET! I would've never guessed Marshmallow Sparkle was the traitor all along!"

"Uh…yeah…" the psychopath agreed, unsure exactly what Private was talking about. Watching that cheesy show with him was one thing, paying attention was another. Why would he, anyway? Kid shows were never his cup of tea to begin with, but he didn't want to upset the Private either.

"What was your favorite part? I can't choose just one; the entire episode was so delightful! Especially when the princess used her magical powers, at that point I just wanted to SQUEAL in joy!"

"…I dunno."

"Ooh, don't tell me, the part when the Night-Mares took over Friendship Kingdom? I liked that part too!"

"Eh, sure..." he shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry to intrude on your little fan club meeting boys, but have any of you seen any sign or trace of Kowalski? Besides earlier this morning." A bold voice interjected.

Private's eyes widened, he was shocked at this statement. _He probably left for Doris again, didn't he? I know Kowalski has a little obsession with Doris, but leaving for her without telling ME? It can't be! I knew I should've paid close attention to him while he was in the lab! He probably left while me and Rico were watching the Lunacorns! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Rico stood there, smiling with glee. The only thoughts in his head now was Skipper slapping Kowalski repeatedly.

****Dream Sequence****

Kowalski: Greetings my hello allies, I have retur-*SLAP* OUCH! Wh-what was that for?

Skipper: For being you. *SLAP* And you went AWOL without notification. *SLAP*

Kowalski: I can understand going MIA but…How is being myself a justified reason all of a sudden?

Skipper: Because I said so! *SLAP*

Kowalski: Th-that's-*SLAP*

Skipper: Do you WANT to be demoted, soldier? *SLAP*

Kowalski: Of c-course not!

Skipper: Glad you see it my way. Now shut up! *SLAP*

Private: Shouldn't we stop him?

Rico: *Eating popcorn*….…Nah.

***Flash back to reality***

"Men, ANSWER THE QUESTION." Skipper demanded, tempted to smack their delusional selves. _Note to self: Shorten television privileges…again. _

"My bad sir…" the young penguin apologized. "And come to think of it, well…asides from earlier this morning…I never did! Have you tried looking in the Dolphin habitat?"

Skipper mentally slapped himself. _"_Of course!" _That dunder head is trying to woo Doris again! How did I not think of that earlier? When will he ever learn? _

"…Glad I could be of help sir."

"Yes, thank you very much young Private." "Alright, now AS I WAS SAYING, this calls for a last minute mission, chop, chop! Commence operation: Dunder UN-Cover!"

The British penguin sheepishly raised his left flipper. "Sorry to interrupt Skippah but…isn't calling Kowalski a dunder head a little…rude?"

"Are you QUESTIONING your commanding officer, PRIVATE?" he scolded. _Must he bring his "emotions" into everything?_

_Oh no! I made him angrier! _"N…N-no, sir! I was just…w-wondering, that's all! It's a very creative name!"

"…That's what I thought. Alright now team, assemble!"

Private and Rico diligently followed their leader's orders and waddled over to Skipper and huddled together, forming a group circle. Not that it was really necessary, but hey, it works!

"How should we go about this plan, Skippah?"

"Hmm, good question…"

"Kaboom?" Rico asked eagerly, cocking his head and regurgitating a lit dynamite stick, holding it up in his right flipper. He knew very well that "blowing up" Kowalski over this was a bit too harsh, even for his standards, but it WAS an idea and he couldn't help himself.

The flat headed penguin hesitated. "…Nah. I have an even better solution."

"Awww. " He frowned.

"Ooh, can we reason with him?" Private suggested, being the typical kind-hearted pacifist that he was.

"That depends…does reason mean slapping him silly until he finally learns his lesson?"

"Yeah, yeah!" the psychotic one nodded frantically.

"N-No, I mean-"

Skipper rudely cut off the young penguin's sentence before he could finish. "THEN NO!" –SLAP-

"-Oof!"

*****Meanwhile, Kowalski's POV*****

I was cautiously heading toward the Dolphin Habitat to meet Doris the Dolphin right now, who was literally only 2 yards away from where I was. Why I'm even doing this in the first place? Well, you see, I was in the lab early this morning, 0818 hours to be exact, making improvements to an old invention of mine, the Spectro-Demagnetizer, when I got a found a mysterious note jammed in its circuit board. How that got in there without anyone discovering, I have absolutely NO clue, but I digress.

The contents in the note told me to come to the Dolphin Habitat at approximately 0835 hours for an important and confidential "exchange." Judging by the handwriting, I highly believe it's the lovely Doris'. Whether this is a trap or not, I have yet to find out.

Regardless, at least I have a chance to legitimately talk to Doris again, and hopefully she'll reconsider this time…

Albeit, once I return to the HQ, Skipper may harshly limit my lab privileges for the next few months, but a gentle penguin is always true to his word, no matter how painful the consequences may be. Which in my case, is _very _painful. Oh well. As to why I never informed any of them before hand, well, simply because they'd follow me or give my whereabouts out of guilt and that's _not_ what Doris nor I want, please understand.

I let out a deep sigh, still walking. "At least I'm nearly there now…" I took another instant look around my surroundings to make sure no one was following me or watching.

"KOWALSKIIIIIIIIII!" A familiar voice yelled nearby. _"DRAT." _I hypothesized the voice was Skipper…and _not_ in a very good mood, might I add. The fact that they came looking for me _already_ was _not _a good sign. Immediately reacting, I rushed to the Dolphin Habitat as fast as I could, hoping the pool would be a sufficient cover. I could see Doris was there in the distance, but I didn't have time to make idle chat with her/try to woo her right now. I could only hope now that she'd help me.

Doris had an utter look of confusion on her face as I was climbing onto the habitat's fencing, her eyes widening. She had no idea what was going on, and I don't blame her. "Kowalski! What are you-"

"No time to talk, need to take cover!" I quickly took the deep breath I could suffice, held it, and proceeded to jump into the pool water, swimming toward the floor. That way, even if they tried looking in the pool, they wouldn't discover me so easily.

****Doris' POV****

_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_ _First I see Kowalski casually strolling over in the distance, now I see him running and swimming as if his life depended on it! Either he's quite excited to see me or…Don't tell me…He went AWOL, didn't he? Ugh well, I can't really blame him…I suppose this means I have to cover for him again though…Here goes nothing. And…here comes the other penguins, tobogganing over. _

Private stood up and approached me, having an unusually confident look on his face. Judging on that it seems he was determined to find Kowalski…It's a shame I'd have to lie to him though…

"Doris, have you by chance seen Kowalski anywhere? He's missing again and we thought he might've escaped to talk to you!"

"Err, well….about him…I uh…"


End file.
